


Being Open [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Carol/Flying, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Minor Spoilers for Avengers Assemble #10, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, minor spoilers for deadpool #1 as well, sex while suffering minor injuries, that makes Steve the other woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Being Open" by kinky_kneazle.</p>
<p>"Carol only has one true love but Steve is more accepting than she thought he'd be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Open [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Being Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609260) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



Length: 8:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/being%20open.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Carol/Steve is one of my favorite ships and I am deeply disgruntled that there's not more fic for them.


End file.
